parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Muffin
Muffin 'is a poodle that the seven dwarves found one day while she helped a little bird that fell from it's nest. They thought she would make the perfect pet for Snow White and together they rescue troubled woodland creatures. Bio Appearance Muffin is a pale blonde dog with a brown nose and large brown eyes accented with girly lashes. Her ears are slightly puffy and a pale milk blue to match her bangs and tail, each held with a glittering red ribbon or bow. Her red paw mark is on her right hip. She wears a gold crown with a red heart in the middle connected to a gold ornament, along with a red collar adorned with a red gem bone and small studs. A small blue cap hangs over her shoulders. Personality ''Muffin is an heroic pooch spending her days helping the poor woodland creatures. But she always makes time to bond with Snow White. Merchandise *Disney Palace Pets Furry Tail Friends Figures *Pawcation Color Change Pets *Glitzy Glitter Friends Quotes * ''"There's a Celebration in the castle, could you help me get ready?' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "After all that rescuing, I should take a bath." * "I can't wait for Snow White to see me!" (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "You're as good at brushing as Snow White." * "Just let me know if you need an extra set of paws for brushing." * "It's important to brush everyday. Snow White taught me that." (Getting Fed) * "Ooh! A treat! I need extra energy when I help rescue my friends." ** "This Royal Rescuer is really hungry!" - 'Palace Pets 2' * (Eating a green bone) " * (Eating a bone) "May I have a treat? I remember to wash my paws!" * (Eating a chew bone) "Rescuers need lots of treats." * (Eating a dog bone treat) " (Getting Dressed) * "Once I used a bow to make a sling for a squirrel, who hurt his arm." * "I'm a lucky puppy to wear something lovely!" * "Oh, how pretty!" Trivia * Muffin shares her ear shape with Pumpkin. * In toy form, Muffin's pale blue fur is colored darker blue. * She was added in the Palace Pets App with Fern, Plumdrop, and Truffles. * In the App, she has bright blue fur with a white chest fur and her paw print is pink instead of red. * Her shadow in the crowd was shown in the Whisker Haven Episode: Halloween in Whisker Haven. *Pumpkin and Muffin are both Poodles. *She was added to the Whisker Haven App with Nuzzles, and Pounce. *Muffin will have her Whisker Haven appearance soon and will hopefully make more appearances in other episodes, that will be made. *Muffin will make her cameo in the show super soon and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made. Gallery *Main Article: Muffin/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Blue Category:Red Category:Pets Category:Gold Category:Females Category:Snow White Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Puppies Category:Pets With Playsets Category:Poodles Category:Characters with a bow Category:Girly Girls